custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ahpolki
Ahpolki (AKA the "Storm Weaver " ''and ''"Greycloak") is a male Toa of Lightning. History Creation and Awakening While the Av-Matoran consisted of both males and females, The Great Beings decided to limit each race of Matoran to one gender. Not all agreed to the idea, however. A Great Being by the name of Xeal disagreed, and went on to create Matoran and Toa that broke the traditional code. Ahpolki was one of those creations, a male Vo-Matoran. However, rather than be released into the Matoran Universe, he was hidden within a Matoran-manufacturing machine. Eventually, he was released on Lesovikk's island and joined the village there. Many of the villagers assumed that he was an Onu-Matoran created from the device when he emerged. When the village’s Turaga went mad and sent everyone to Karzahni, Ahpolki stayed behind and fought the madman. However, he lost the battle and was crippled, nearly losing his arms in the process. He was shipped to Karzahni and rebuilt into a weaker form. While there, he was looking for an escape route, but was shipped to the Southern Continent before he completed the plan. He acted as a recorder for Turaga Jovan, and helped him create a Wall of History. Great Cataclysm Disaster soon struck, however. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Voya Nui was launched through the Great Spirit’s body. While Ahpolki was successful in saving the records, he was unable to save Jovan. When the crisis was over, he and a select group of Matoran carved the Cavern of Historical Records. Since then, he acted as a scout and herb gatherer, bringing in food and medicine for the village. During a hurricane, he was separated from his people and hid in a cave. He took shelter there until he was found by Piruk and a group of other Matoran. Two hundred years later, Mahri Nui broke off, taking its Matoran Population with it, including Ahpolki. Lucky, the event shook up a field of Air Weeds, releasing massive bubbles onto them. They envolved around the Matoran's heads, preventing them from being transformed by The Pit's Mutagen into water-breathers. Using these Air Bubbles to cover the city of Mahri Nui, they managed to survive on the seafloor for centuries. He resumed his place as a scout, doing recon for the Council. During his time in the underwater city, he received a parcel from the Matoran of Voya Nui: A Kanohi Kualsi. Liking it over his Hau, he sold the latter to another Matoran and donned his new gift. He never did, however, want to be elected leader of the city. What he would do often is "disappear off the radar", avoiding the public until elections are over. Due to this, he was almost invisible to the public. He was among the Matoran evacuated into the Nui Caves when Voya Nui returned to the Matoran Universe. Sometime later, the Toa Nuva were able to reawaken the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. However, Makuta Teridax managed to possess his body and seal his spirit inside the Kanohi Ignika. Sending the mask into space, Teridax began conquering the world within the giant mechanoid. Ahpolki vanished after this, and didn't resurface until the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Shortly after the death of Teridax, Ahpolki was one of a few Matoran selected to become Toa. At the time, he was believed to be an Onu-Matoran, so many presumed that he possessed the Element of Earth. He was placed under the wing of Bomonga and Gaaki. On the first day of training, however, he accidentally electrocuted Bomonga, discovering his true Element. After this revelation, he was reassigned to Pohatu. It was during that time he befriended Janus, Tyniak, Begopah, and Trisna. A few years after completing his training, though, Av-Matoran and Kra-Matoran began to disappear. When the Toa Nuva went to investigate, they vanished too. Worried about his former mentor, Ahpolki and his friends went off to search for them. As the days went by, though, nothing came up. Later, a Matoran of Twilight named Nebaq came to them, begging for their help. He revealed that his mentor, a Toa of Twilight, had gone mad with power.He lead them to his former trainer's place, and it there that they found the missing folk. They were being subjected to experiments of the deranged Dilukrom and his cult. Ahpolki fought the leader head on, fatally wounding him and driving him out into the desert. He never returned since then. Dimension Hopping Shortly after that, he was selected for something unexpected: Space travel. Using a vessel discovered within a Great Being’s lab, they went off to find them. While on board, he surprised to see Nebaq again, this time as a Toa. He told him that he was needed elsewhere, that an important contact of his was lost on another world. Though he suspicious and reluctant, he eventually accepted the offer. He was teleported to the main HQ of Diaon and Erab, then sent out to Izewofk along with a group of beings. Though mission was ultimately successful, some of their comrades died along the way and another betrayed their group. The survivors were returned to their respective homes and Ahpolki was summoned before Diaon and Earb. Noticing a change in the Toa's behavior, Erab sent him to a friend of his for therapy. Unfortunately, Ahpolki was pulled into a flashback during the conversation and began hallucinating Dilukrom. He engaged the Toa of Ice in battle, but was swiftly defended when the brothers' employer used a mental blast to knock him out. This being- Kairos- had contacted the three to recruit Ahpolki into a new team. After seeing the damage he suffered from his last one, however, Kairos decided to seal him into a canister and lock most of his memories away. He then sent him and two other pods into a new world, a world with an island called "Okoto". Ahpolki awoke in the Region of Water and was later sent to the Isle of Storms to retrieve a Golden Mask of Lightning. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In alternate universe where Nidhiki sided with Tuyet instead of Lhikan, the Toa of Water created a Toa Empire to maintain peace. However, their version of "peace" involved running a ruthless dictatorship. Ahpolki was at one point captured by Toa Nidhiki, who suspected that he wasn't an Onu-Matoran. His theory was proven when the Matoran got himself lost in a dark tunnel and survived a lightning strike. The Toa of Air then had him taken to a laboratory hidden within Ga-Metru. A Toa of Psionics by the name of Jismal later discovered Tuyet's lies and planted the information into Ahpolki's mind. The Ce-Toa was killed shortly after, though not before she freed the Vo-Matoran. He was then smuggled by an unknown Order of Mata-Nui agent into Daxia. There, he was questioned and revealed Jismal's discoveries to them. By the time he did this, though, news of the tyrant's death came. What happened beyond that is currently unknown. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Ahpolki was among the survivors of Mata-Nui's death, fleeing to the Island bearing his name. He's currently a part of Nuparu's and Nuju's crew, working on a project involving space travel. Ablities and Traits Ahpolki is something of a lone wolf, preferring to stay silent and hidden. Became of this, people often choose him as a scout, spy, and occasionally assassin. He is also known to grow bored at times, sneaking away from his group to explore on his own. Despite this, he does try his best to help his comrades. He doesn't feel like being the leading type, trying his best to avoid being elected as such. He even tries to avoid be elected as an advisory or deputy. However, he is quick to sense a problem and report it. As a Toa of Lightning, he can create, control, and absorb electricity. He's extremely agile, able to run along walls and wall-jump, and is able to climb-up various obstacles. In combat, he relies on his speed and agility. Mask and Tools In his days on Voya Nui, he wielded a torch-claw (a sort of flamethrower) and an electrified shield. While in Mahri Nui, he traded those and his Hau in exchange for Electro-Blades, an Air Launcher, and a Kualsi. When he evolved into a Toa, he was given a Bolt Cannon, mechanical wings and a blade. He's made great use of his current mask, using it to get to certain vantage points while on missions. This effectively makes it easier for him to maneuver around enemy guards. From time to time, he'll also utilize a sniper rifle, submachine gun, and magnum. Stats Maximum value of 20. Appearances *''Nuclear Wonderland (First Appearance)'' * ''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara'' (In a vision) Trivia *Ahpolki is my primary Self-MOC. *Despite said above, he was the last of my Self-MOCs to have his own page. *Originally, his qoute was "They say that Lightning never strikes, but they're wrong. Don't believe me? ask my friends." However, a user on MOCPages by the name of Morgan Danewood suggested an edited version, which is the one above. *Like the rest of Ahpolki Inika's Self-MOCs, he represents a certain genre of videogames. In his case, he was represents the Action-Adventure genre. He was also influenced by the Stealth genre. *Coincidentally, all of Ahpolki Inika's Self-MOCs represent a class or archetype found in fantasy games. In Ahpolki's case, he seems to behave like the rouge or assassin archetype. Also see: */Gallery/ *Ahpolki's page on MOCPages Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs Category:Lightning Category:Self-MOCs Category:Toa